TOW: Ross loses his temper
by MysteryThistle
Summary: Ross is deeply in love with Rachel, but Rachel just doesn't feel the same way. He has started to act really dangerously, is Ross really who they think he is? J/R M/C and P/M
1. Chapter 1

**Just to fill you in: **

**Chandler and Monica are married and are living together. Ross is in love with Rachel and she doesn't love him and he has anger issues. Phoebe is married to Mike and is expecting their first baby and Joey in love with Rachel and Rachel is kind of in love with him too but is scared of Ross.**

**Now that thaaaaats all cleared up, let's get on with the story!**

**Chandler and Monica are sat on the sofa in Central Perk when an angry Ross and Rachel storm in.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of friends. Le crey...**

Rachel: I told you Ross! Back off please, I don't love you!

Ross: Yes you do! We're meant to be, we're lobsters!

Monica (to Ross) : Oh Ross, just give it up! She doesn't want to be with you!

Ross: But I want to be with her, please Rachel

***He looks at her tears in his eyes***

Rachel: No!

***Anger takes over his face and he starts towards her but Chandler stands in his way***

Chandler: I think you should leave man,

***They all give him weird looks as he storms out of the Coffee shop***

***Rachel covers her face with her hands, and sighs"**

Rachel: For Gods sake he will not shut up! Why is he so persistent about being with me?!

Monica: I know, he's started acting all weird recently, I mean I always knew he had a short fuse but when he came over the other day and we were out of Soda he practically blew his top and stormed out.

Chandler: I'm sure he'll be fine, he's just going through a tough time with you not loving him and all.

Rachel: hmmmm

Meanwhile at Joeys apartment, him and Phoebe are having a chat about his feelings for Rachel.

Phoebe: I'm sure it's just a little Crush Joey, you'll get over it!

Joey: But that's it Phoebe, I don't think it is just a crush. I've never felt this way about a girl before. Every time I look at her I get butterflies in my stomach and every time she speaks to me it's like, it's like we're the only two people in the world! You know what I mean?

Phoebe: Oh yeah, I get that all the time with Mike. I mean it's not as strong as we used to be because of the strain of the baby and stuff but I still get it from time to time. You're really serious about her aren't you?

***Joey nodded as Rachel stormed in. She flung herself down on the couch next to the barcaloungers Phoebe and Joey were sat on.***

Phoebe: What's up Rach?

Rachel: Ugh, It's just Ross. He won't give up! And when we were arguing before he just seemed like a totally different person. I was actually kind of afraid of him. I mean, It's ridiculous right? He wouldn't do anything. Would he?

Joey: Of course not, don't worry about it.

Phoebe: Oh Joey, we'll have to go if we want to catch that movie

Joey: Okay.

***They stood up from the chairs and waved bye to Rachel before walking out.**

***Rachel couldn't shake this uneasy feeling from her. Ross just looked so angry earlier, it really scared her. But Ross wouldn't do anything, would he?***

**Well that's the end of the first chapter! I'll put the next one up as soon as I have written it seeing as I am now getting super addicted to writing these. Aaaaah, my first one! Anyways, I'm not going to pressure you into Reviewing this if you don't want to so If you do, GREAT! :D But if you don't, then it's your choice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I told you I'd do another update soon. Anyway, I'm obsessed with writing Fan fiction at the moment! :D **

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I own nothing of friends.**

***Rachel is sat at the kitchen counter flicking through Vogue when Ross comes in***

Rachel: Oh Ross, I'm really not in the mood for another fight.

***Ross walks up to her***

Ross: Please Rachel, just hear me out. We're lobsters! We're meant to be together! Don't you feel it too?!

***Rachel stands up from the counter***

Rachel: No, I don't! I don't feel the same way! I did once, but that was a long time ago. You've been acting weird lately, you're becoming obsessed with me all of a sudden.

***Ross got angry, why couldn't she just see that they were meant to be together?!***

***He walked towards her and pinned her against the wall.***

Rachel: Ouch Ross! What are you doing let go of me!

Ross: NO! WE ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!

***His rage took over him and he started kissing Rachel***

***Rachel struggled and screamed out.***

Rachel: Get off me!

***Joey was making his way up the stairs on the way back from the movie when he heard Rachel scream***

***He raced into the apartment and found Ross pinning Rachel against the wall, trying to kiss her***

Joey: Get off her!

***Ross spun around as Rachel crumpled to the floor in tears***

Joey: Get out now or I'm calling the police!

Ross: Oh really

Joey: Yes really now get out!

***Ross sneered and turned back to Rachel***

Ross: I'll be back for you.

***And with that he left the apartment***

***Joey rushed over to Rachel and put his arms around her***

Joey: Are you okay?!

***Rachel just sobbed in reply, Joey sat there and rocked her back and forth hugging her***

***After a few minutes Rachel wiped away her tears***

Joey: Are you okay now?

Rachel: Yeah, I was just so scared.

Joey: It's going to be okay, don't worry.

***Rachel didn't need to worry, she had Joey and that was all that mattered.***

**Sorry it's so short guys. I was in the middle of writing it last night and had to go to bed so I wrote like another 4 chapters on my Ipod, that's what I'm copying up now xD Well I hope you like chapter 2 and remember, if you don't want to review then don't, it's no big deal **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRIENDS OKAY! D':**

***Joey and Rachel are sat eating breakfast at Monicas. Monica is out but Chandler is in the bathroom.***

***Ross enters and Joey looks up with anger on his face***

Joey: What are you doing here?

***Rachel turned around to see who he was talking to and whimpered when she saw Ross.***

***Ross just sneered* **

Ross: Getting Joey to protect you are we? Well he can't keep you from me forever.

***Ross took a step towards Rachel but Joey stood up protectively***

Joey: If you don't leave I'm gonna-

***Before Joey could finish his sentence Ross threw a punch at him and he went sprawling to the ground. Rachel shouted out in shock but Ross quickly covered her mouth and dragged her to the door.***

***Hearing the commotion Chandler comes running out of the bathroom to see what is happening.***

***He runs forward and grabs Rachel from Ross.***

Chandler: What the hell are you doing man!? Did you do this to Joey?!

***Rachel just sobbed but Ross took no notice of her* **

Ross: We are meant to be together! And not you or Joey can stop that.

***He stormed out the door as Rachel collapsed in tears***

***Joey started to come too and leapt up.***

Joey: Rachel are you okay?!

***Rachel nodding quietly and hugged the two boys***

Rachel: Thanks for saving me guys

Chandler: What is going on with him lately? I noticed the other day in the Coffee shop he had this made glint in his eye.

Joey: Yeah, it's like he is becoming obsessed with Rachel.

***They all looked at each other uneasily. Trying to come to terms with what was happening to their best friend.***

**NEXT SCENE**

***Chandler, Joey, Phoebe and Monica are all sat in Mon and Chands apartment***

Monica: Oh my god, I can't believe he did that.

***She reached up and touched the Bruise on Joeys face***

***The boys had just told the girls what Ross was doing lately.***

Chandler: It's like he is possessed.

Joey: If you hadn't come out of the bathroom from waxing your legs who knows what he could have done?!

***The girls stifled laughs***

Chandler: I WAS NOT WAXING MY LEGS! I was shaving my man beard!

Joey: Ok man

***He winked at Chandler***

Phoebe: Anyway, where is Rachel now?

Joey: She's taking a nap, she was pretty shook up.

***The four sat in silence thinking about Ross.***

**Ooooo Intense! What's he gonna do next? Read the next chapter to find out! ;)**

**Reviews are appreciated but don't write one if you don't want to. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter. I'm changing the rating because of this chapter so if you are 13 or below look away now ;)**

**Disclaimer: WHY CAN'T FRIENDS BE MINE!?**

***Ross was sat in his apartment. Why couldn't Rachel love him like he loved her? They were perfect for each other. Lobsters. Phoebe had said it herself why couldn't Rachel see it?* **

***Ross decided to go over and try convince her again. He knew Joey was at an audition so he wouldn't be a problem.***

***Meanwhile at Rachels apartment Rachel had just got out of the shower and was drinking a soda in the living room. Ross opened the door slightly and peered in. He sighed, she was so beautiful. The way her blonde hair fell down her back and her long legs curled up beside her. He opened the door and stepped inside.***

Rachel: Hey Joe, I didn't think you would be back yet.

***She looked up and gasped at the sight of Ross***

Rachel: R-ross what are you doing here?

Ross: I came to talk to you.

***He sat down next to Rachel and noticed her flinch. He put a hand on her leg and it took all her strength not to scream.**

Ross: Rach, Why don't you love me?

***Rachel was shocked by this question. How could she love him after everything he had done?!**

Rachel: I just don't, I don't feel that way anymore.

Ross: I want things to go back to the way they were.

Rachel: It can't, it'll never be the same.

***Anger suddenly flared up inside Ross. He had to make her see sense! He stood up and pulled her with him. Rachel yelped at this sudden movement and struggled against his grip. He started to kiss her and dragged her towards her room. Rachel realising what was going to happen tried to fight back but to no avail. He threw her onto her bed and unwrapped the towel from her body. He started to kiss all over her. Rachel tried to struggle but he was just too strong for her and pinned her down easily. Once she saw Ross unbuckling his pants she knew she had to do something. She quickly kicked him in the crotch and he crouched over in pain. She took her chance and ran into the bathroom, Locking the door behind her. Ross came running out and began pounding on the door. She pushed with all her might, willing it to stay closed. When Ross couldn't break it down he quickly left before Joey got back.***

**NEXT SCENE**

***Rachel is lying curled up on the bathroom floor weeping. She then hears the door open.**

Joey: Rach? Rachel?! Where are you?!

***Joey suddenly started to panic but then he heard crying coming from the bathroom.***

***He walked over and knocked on the door.***

Joey: Rachel? Please, open the door. I know you're scared but it'll be fine. I promise I'll protect you. Rach?

***Rachel broke down in sobs again and Joey couldn't take it any longer. He stood up and pushed with all his weight against the door until it flung open***

***Joey gasped as he saw Rachel lying curled up on the floor naked. He rushed over***

Joey: OH my god Rach! What happened? Was it Ross? I'm going to kill him!

***He stood up but Rachel whimpered.***

Rachel: Please don't leave me.

***Joey scooped her up in his arms. He took her back to her Room, covered her body with the blanket and stroked her hair.* **

Joey: Rach, please tell me what he did.

***Rachel shook with sobs then, she whispered only just loud enough to hear.***

Rach**el: He tried to rape me.**

**WOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! How will Joey react to that!? Read the next chapter to find out! I will probably update again tonight! **

**Please Review **** ( Only if you want too) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for the two reviews. They give me a warm fuzzy feeling when I read them.**

**Disclaimer: I just lost the case guys, so I still don't own friends.**

**Joey didn't know what to do. He just sat there in shock and then all of a sudden a wave of anger flooded over him. He wanted to kill Ross! Make him suffer for what he had tried to do to her. He looked down and saw her trying to control her sobs. How could anyone do this to her? He loved her so much.**

Joey: Rach, we have to tell someone. We need to tell Monica.

**Rachel suddenly sat up**

Rachel: No, you cant tell her!

Joey: She's your best friend!

Rachel: And she's his sister.

**Joey sighed and looked at her. She really was beautiful. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned in and kissed her. Rachel was shocked by his sudden movement but didn't pull away. She had been wanting this to happen for months, and now it had. They broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes. Joey wrapped his arms around her and lay down. They didn't need to say a word. The both knew how they felt.**

**NEXT SCENE**

**The next morning the gang apart from Ross + Mike are in Joey and Rachels apartment. **

**Rachel and joey where sat curled up together on one of the barcaloungers while the others were distributed around the room. Phoebe kept making little gestures to Joey about Rachel across the room but he was trying to ignore them.**

Monica: Soooo, how did this happen?!

**Joey looked at Rachel**

Joey: We need to tell them

Chandler: Tell us what?

**Rachel took a deep breath and went into the story about last night. Halfway through she broke down in tears and Joey had to continue.**

Mike: Oh my god.

Monica: My own brother.

**Everyone just sat there in shock when the apartment door opened. Ross walked in and anger flooded through every part of his body when he saw Rachel and Joey together. Everyone looked up at Ross and immediately jumped up.**

Ross: So you thought you would steal my girlfriend did you?

**Joey wrapped his arms protectively around Rachel.**

**Ross pulled a baseball bat from behind his back.**

Ross: I really didn't want to have to do this.

Monica: Ross! What are you doing!?

Ross: SHUT UP!

**He turned around and took a massive swing at Monica, knocking her out.**

Chandler: Oh my god, Monica!

**Chandler rushed over to her just as Ross brought the bat down on his head. The girls screamed and the men shouted out in shock at the sight of two of their friends bodies crumpled on the floor. He turned next, to Phoebe but Mike stood in his way. **

Mike: Please man, she's carrying our baby.

Ross: SIT DOWN!

**He shouted at Phoebe and she immediately collapsed into the chair, tears streaming down her face. He then took a swing at Mike, knocking him to the floor with the others.**

Phoebe: MIKE!

Ross: I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!

**Just as his back was turned Joey punched him from behind and they started the fight. The bat went flying across the room as they fought. Ross kicked Joey to the floor as he seemed to have become unconscious. He turned to Rachel who was scared out of her wits, parylised with fear.**

Ross: You should have married me. All this could have been avoided.

**He pushed her up against the wall and started to kiss her roughly. His hand traveled up her top as she tried to fight back. All Phoebe could do was watch as she knew if she intervened then he would kill her baby. Suddenly Joey had returned to his senses and lept on Ross, pulling him away from Rachel. **

Joey: Leave her alone!

**Ross turned back to Rachel and punched her in the facem knocking her out instantly. **

Joey: You bastard!

**But the last thing he saw was Rachels crumpled body before he blacked out.**

**OOOOOOOO! Whats Ross gonna do with them now? Read the next chapter to find out! Reviews would be nice **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Aren't you lucky, two chapters in one night! :D Well this will be the last chapter of this fan fiction! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Chandler was the first to wake. He opened his eyes slowly to a pounding headache as he tried to recognise his surroundings. They seemed to be in an old warehouse. Suddenly the events of the previous night flooded back into his memory. Monica! Where were the others? He tried to move but he was tied to a chair, and even though it was dark he could still make out the shape of the others in a circle. **

**One after the other each person stirred. Joey panicked, **

Joey: Rachel?! Are you guys alright!?

**Everyone replied faintly, when all of a sudden light filled the room.**

Ross: Like my little home?

**Ross appeared from the shadows and stood inside the circle the gang had formed.**

Rachel: Ross, why the hell are you doing this? It's me you want! Not them, let them go!

Ross: That's it you see. I'm not Ross. I'm Russ.

**Everyone gasped. **

Phoebe: What, Rachels old boyfriend Russ?

Russ: Yes. I never stopped loving you Rachel. And when I knew I had to have you back, this was the perfect disguise.

Monica: So wait, where is my brother?!

Russ: Don't worry, he's safe. So long as you guys don't make it out alive, I'll let him go.

Mike: What do you mean?

**Russ pulled a box of matches from his pocket. He then proceeded to spill alcohol all over the floor.**

Joey: DUDE! Please stop! This is not the way to go about this!

Russ: Yes it is. Rachel had her chance. Now you are all going to die.

**He lit a match and dropped it in the puddle of alcohol. The flames spread rapidly up the wall and onto a nearby, unstable beam. The gang gasped as it fell on top of Russ. Snapping out of their trances they set about trying to get the ropes off. Luckily, flames burnt the back of Mikes rope and it fell to the floor. He quickly stood up and started untying everyone.**

Chandler: Come on guys! We need to get out of here.

**Dodging flames they tried to make their way to an exit when part of the roof came crashing down, separating Rachel from everyone.**

Joey: You guys go ahead! I'll get to Rachel!

Monica: Be careful!

**The rest of the gang disappeared through the flames as Joey searched desperately for a way around. Finally he reached Rachel and started to drag her towards the exit. Once outside they were met by fire fighters and paramedics. The gang where all being checked out. At least they where all safe. All of a sudden a splash of water hit the pavement. They all looked at Phoebe.**

Phoebe: Awww crap, I think my water just broke!

Paramedic: We need to get you kids to the hospital.

**They started to load everyone into ambulances and drove away.**

**NEXT SCENE**

**The whole gang are all in Phoebes hospital room, cooing over her new born baby boy, Phoebo. Russ' body had been removed earlier. He didn't make it out the fire.**

Rachel: Im just so glad this is all behind us.

Chandler: I know.

**They all smiled at eachother until Monica suddenly shouted out. **

Monica: OH SHIT! WHERE'S ROSS!?

**Haha, I hope you liked it! Wooo! I finally completed my first fan fic. I know it was short but oh well! Reviews mean a lot to me so if you do write me one, I will be very happy.**

**Thank you! **


End file.
